A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, or the like, may include a number of printheads that are used to print content onto print media. In some printing devices, these printheads may be staggered such that a first set of droplet ejection elements (e.g., nozzles) in one printhead may overlap a second set of droplet ejection elements in another printhead. To determine how and when these overlapping droplet ejection elements fire, a mask may be used. The mask may define the particular pattern of droplet ejection elements that will be fired during printing.